Asymmetrical
by Archylite
Summary: Kid thought she was perfect. She was symmetrical to perfection, and Kid thought was she beautiful, but oh, how wrong he was. One close glance at her, and they knew that they wouldn't make good friends at all. It was all because of how broken she looked. They thought that they would forever hate each other, but someone else had a certain plan to get them going. Kid x OC
1. Chapter 1: MIA

**You guys can kill me if you want.  
I do not own Soul Eater or anything else mentioned other than my OC c:  
Sorry if I misplaced a few things...  
**

* * *

"Whoa!"

"Aww, I got on the twentieth place again!"

"Sweet! Fifth place!"

Many people gathered around the score board to look at their scores, and one of the people who had gathered around was none other than Maka Albarn. The blonde haired girl let out a sigh of relief. She had beat Ox, scoring a hundred and _one _percent by spotting a mistake. She smiled then thought to herself: '_I wonder where Soul is sitting at...' _Her eyes climbed from the top to bottom, looking at familiar names. Finally, when she got to the last row, she stared at Soul's. Zero. She then let out a small sigh. Typical Soul... She was about to turn around and walk away until she realized that there was a name below Soul's. A name she had always been so curious of; that one name that she kept hearing from teachers.

Raira Versailles.

Maka had always wondered who she was, and whenever she'd ask one of her classmates, they'd always say:

"Nope. Never heard of her. Why?"

Why? Well the reason was because this 'Raira' girl should've been attending their school for almost a _year _now. She was supposed to be a student at DWMA a long time ago, except for some reason... she never appeared. There's been a rumor going around the teachers saying that she has poor health and is unable to attend school, but Maka still wasn't sure if it was true or not.

Just then, Dr. Stein was walking down the hall, past the crowd of teens with an unknown girl about 165 cm tall.

Maka had turned her head too late to see the girl's face, but she smell the scent of her hair. Honey. Her hair smelled like honey. Maka continued to eye the girl curiously. She then began to take note of what she looked like.

Dark, blueish-purple hair that ended at her hips. She had light skin and had what seemed to be bandages wrapped around her left wrist and upper left leg, though it could barely be seen due to the typical school girl black skirt she wore. She also seemed to be wearing a black uniform and black thigh high socks. The girl wore white shoes which contrasted against all the dark she wore.

That's when she decided to tail the two. Out of curiosity, of course.

The two continued to walk down the hall way and turn to the medical room. Maka continued to tiptoe silently through the halls without making them notice. The halls were unusually empty around the area they were in. Everyone was most likely still gathered around the scoreboard. Maka hid behind a wall as they stopped in front of the medical room's doors. Maka then heard Dr, Stein speak. Though it was faintly heard by her, she could muster out a few words of what he had said. "Miss... Sit in the... I'll.. back... Miss Versailles."

The keyword: "Miss Versailles".

His voice rung throughout her head. 'Miss Versailles, miss Versailles, miss Versailles'.  
This surely was the girl she'd been curious to know about.

A vague sound of the door opening and closing was heard followed by footsteps heading her way. Maka gulped. Time to make an excuse to see her. Maka backed away and rubbed her eye repeatedly, feigning hurt. She usually wasn't like this, but she just _had _to know who this girl was and what she looked like! When Maka met Stein in the four-way halls, she immediately looked up at him. "Dr. Stein, can I got to the medical room for a second? My eye is really itchy and apparently I'm lacking sleep..." She lied through her teeth, trying to make it as believable as she could.

Stein looked at her for a moment before smiling, "Of course, Maka. You can go to the medical room, but be aware of the other girl. She is of poor health as of now, and I'm just leaving to get something for her. Just try not to make her feel uncomfortable, okay?"

Maka weakly smiled and nodded, "Yeah," she nodded before walking off, inwardly feeling guilty for lying to him.

Listening as his footsteps got farther away from her, she excitedly speed walked to the medical room. Once she was there, she froze.

The girl beyond the door she was in front of... her soul was odd.. and it made Maka feel uneasy, almost.

Maka brushed this feeling off and opened the door. Immediately, she saw the girl.

There she was, pretty hair and all, clad in a black uniform with some white stripes and a red tie. She was pretty, really, but her eyes...

Maka couldn't see them. Nobody could. Her eyes were wrapped in a few layers of white bandages, and for some reason, pity overwhelmed Maka. Maybe the poor girl couldn't see...

"..Who's there?" A soft voice asked.

The voice came from the blinded girl herself.

"O-Oh, just... another student..." Maka replied in an awkward way.

The girl opened her mouth as if to say something before closing it. She bowed her head, "Hello," she greeted Maka politely. "May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Maka Albarn... a two-star." She introduced herself walking away from the door and letting it shut on itself before seating herself in the bed beside the girl.

"Oh," the girl smiled, turning to face Maka as if she knew where Maka was, "nice to meet you. I'm... Raira. Raira Versailles."

Maka was right. This was the girl. "Hey, not to be in your business or anything, but how come you haven't been coming to school? If I remember correctly, you're supposed to be in my class."

The girl's smile hardened for a moment. "Oh, well... Umm... How do you know about me? I asked them to keep my presence a secret..."

"Sorry, I just overheard about you from some teachers."

"That makes sense..." Raira frowned, "I have poor health, as you have probably heard, but I'm almost at my best. I was allowed to come to school because apparently I'm good enough to come here... so..."

Maka then eyed her bandages around her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something before closing it.

"If you're about to ask about my eyes, I'd rather not say..." Raira bit her lip.

Maka zipped her lips. How did the girl know about her intentions?

"But don't worry!" Raira smiled, "I can see perfectly fine!"

"Then-!" Maka began, only to be cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"Hey," Dr. Stein smiled, carrying a pile of papers in one hand, the other in one of his pockets.

"Maka!" A familiar voice shouted from behind Stein.

"S-Soul?" Maka said with disbelief. Why would this idiot be here?

"Maka! Are you stealing my spotlight again!?" Another voice which was easily known as Black Star's came from behind the white haired boy as he broke into the room, pushing Stein out of the way as he did.

Soul grinned at Maka, "Kid is here too."

Suddenly, Raira's face turned from one of happiness to one of horror and disgust at the mention of Death the Kid's name.

"Yo," Kid broke in with all his glory as the rest of the gang showed up behind him.

"Maka! We heard you were in bed! Are you okay?" Tsubaki frantically began, rushing over to Maka.

Raira then shot up, catching everyone's attention. Especially Kid's.

To Kid, the girl before him was the most prettiest girl he'd seen. She was symmetrical, and her hair was just golden to his eyes.

Raira took a deep breath before gulping. She then began to walk away from Maka and Tsubaki, her head down, her hands clenched into fists. Maka and Soul noticed that her legs seemed to tremble as well as she walked to the stitched up chair.

Raira took a sharp intake of air as her injured left foot slipped, and that's when all hell seemed to break loose.

As Raira fell, her instincts told her to catch herself, and in order to do that, she spread her arms in front of her, only to hit a plate with a few cutting tools on it, making them topple along with her. The scalpel which fell along with the tools was just about to delve into her brain until Kid caught it. The girl let out a sharp gasp before looking up, the scalpel which was pointed at her brain glazed the thin layer of bandages, and dramatically, the bandages fell off her eyes, revealing them. However, her eyes were unavailable to the people behind Kid.

Kid's thoughts about her being the most beautiful thing was wrong. He cringed his nose in disgust. She was extremely unsymmetrical now that he looked at her. Her left wrist bandaged along with her leg... and her eyes.

Disgusting.

Kid pulled himself away from her, his eyes reflecting nothing but displeasure.

Before anyone else could see, Raira shut her eyes tightly, her hands searching for the fallen bandages. Once she found them, she clutched onto them like they were her life.

Dr. Stein let out a brief sigh before rushing over to the girl, putting his paperwork on his desk. "Are you alright?" He asked her. When she nodded, he continued on, "You best be happy that Death the Kid was quick enough to stop the scalpel from hitting you..." He smiled, helping her up.

To Maka, the girl seemed like a scared kitten just then with her eyes shut tightly.

"Why don't you say your thanks?"

Raira didn't say anything. She straightened herself out and felt her way to the door before walking out, the door behind her closing shut.

"Tch. What a rude girl..." Soul commented, scratching his head.

"Soul!" Maka gave him a short glare along with her warning tone.

Soul ignored her and turned his back against her.

"Hey, Kid! Did you see her eyes?" Black Star began with a grin on his face, eager to know.

"..Yeah." He agreed, shoving his hands into his pockets, his eyes closed.

"What were they like?"

"They were... weird." Kid gulped. Before she left, she had whispered something along the lines of 'do not tell anyone what they look like', though he couldn't understand why when they were just normal, every day colors. Okay, maybe her left one wasn't, but still.

"Aw, come on! Why won't you tell me what color they are instead of just telling me they're weird?" Black Star whined, only to be hushed by Tsubaki.

Tsubaki gave Kid an apologetic smile before urging Black Star away.

Kid couldn't help but smirk as he remembered her eyes.

Disgusting, but _very _intriguing.

* * *

**Raira's POV:**

"What is she, blind or something?"  
"Why is she here?"  
"Does she have a weapon?"  
"What good can she do at DWMA when she can't even see?"  
"She looks scary..."  
"Creepy. She gives me the creeps..!"

There we go again. Again with the repeated, endless scorning. The same words over and over again, claiming that I'm blind when I'm really _not._ Everyone are my enemies continuously shooting at me with their words. They don't know how it's like being born with one scary eye and one neutral eye. They won't understand. I saw the way Kid looked at me. It was filled with disgust. Just like the others. I couldn't blame him, though. I knew my eyes were ugly. Both of them. I could barely see with my right one anyway... so the creepy eye was left. And I didn't want to get beaten again just for having one weird eye... I didn't like my eyes, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get rid of them. No matter what.

I bit my lip as I felt my way through the corridors. I wanted to get out of here, and fast!

It was probably better if I didn't show up at all. It was probably better if I had stayed home, or even stayed _sick._

I wanted to see her now. I wanted to see Rosa, my weapon.

* * *

**You can kill me.  
But please review and tell me where to fix my mistakes and stuff, because this is my first Soul Eater fanfic ;-;. They might be OOC, but I'll try to fix it up as the story goes along...  
Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Daughter of what?

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

Thank you SO much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys! I appreciate them so much!

Xyla Key N. XV: I shall explain why later in the story ;) I'm not amazing, but thank you so much ;w ;  
**I hope you all enjoy this chappie~ (Ineverproofreadbecausehaha).  
**

* * *

"Oh, yeah, Kid?" Stein began, staring at Death the Kid with nervous eyes, "You weren't supposed to scare her off or anything... I need her back in this room so I can run a test on her, and well... She's a new student. You're supposed to be her guide and walk her through the school anyway, so if you would please..." He pleaded him, giving him an expectant stare.

Kid blinked twice before sighing, "Of course," he grumbled before turning around, realizing his lack of modesty made him feel obscure. He shrugged this fact off. He then thought to where the Thompson sisters were at this time. Walking around the school, perhaps? He closed his eyes before walking down the hallway. She'd be trouble to find, but then again, he could just ask the students around the school if they'd seen a girl who was... '_blind'_. He smirked and made his way around the corner. He asked a few students about the girl, which they all replied with a shiver and a point to a direction.

It kind of surprised Kid how nobody asked what his business was with her. Eventually, with their help, he'd made his way to her 'hiding spot'.

* * *

"Rosa..!" Raira whispered under her breath as she held her hands out as if to reach for something that was given to her. She was in one of the empty hallways, and she was glad that nobody was there to bother her for anything. She was joyed that nobody was there to call her blind. She was happy to know that she was alone.

Or well, _was_ alone.

A golden butterfly flew in from one of the shut windows, somehow making itself through the solid. The butterfly flew to her hands and nested itself onto her slightly sweaty palms.

"Hello, Rosa..." Raira smiled, opening her eyes. She stared at the golden brilliance between her palms before giggling, "I know, I'm not wearing bandages. An explanation?" She queried the butterfly, who's radiance only glowed brighter as if agreeing. Raira smiled before beginning her small tale, "Well, you see... That Death the Kid guy you warned me about... I found him, and well... accidents happen." She awkwardly finished, averting her eyes.

The butterfly glowed.

"I know! Yes, I understand why you warned me of him. Yes, yes, yes- just because I'm an unawakened s-!" She froze when she felt someone stare at her. She immediately closed her eyes, clasping her hands around Rosa as if catching her, "Who's there?" she cautiously questioned. The presence seemed to then suddenly make itself visible.

"Hello, my dear unsymmetrical friend," he greeted her, rolling his eyes before focusing his eyes back onto her, only to feel like his eyes were burning. His eyes shot from her bandaged wrist, to her bandaged leg, then her face and back. She was irritatingly unsymmetrical, and he couldn't understand how she could _live _like that.

Raira clenched her teeth, not wanting to say anything back. She pretended to be blind and looked for footing.

"Now, you aren't actually blind, now are you?"

She froze at his words.

"Gotcha," he smirked, "and there's no need to hide it. It's obvious you aren't."

She hesitantly opened her eyes, one grey and the other an unusually, deep, crimson red color which some considered the 'devil's eye', which had continuously glowed so brightly. "I really am starting to think that you hate me so much to the point where you have to follow me to bully me." She firmly replied.

Kid twitched, "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm being honest," she responded without hesitation, "if you're going to bully me, then let's fight this all out outside. I don't like catching attention." She averted her eyes.

Death the Kid almost laughed. What was she, a physco? "Just after that small incident we had, you now think I'm a bully?" Kid rose an eyebrow, watching as she slowly made her way towards him.

"...Well, yes."

"You're funny. Now let's go-!"

"Go where? Are you really going to try to beat me up?" She had a blank look on her face for a moment.

Kid sighed, "No, I'm taking you to the med room."

She smiled, letting go of Rosa, "Is that so? Then I'll go with you," Raira watched the butterfly fly away from her hands and through a window.

The black haired child with white stripes stared at the butterfly in disbelief. "Did it just fly through a wall?" He queried carefully, making sure that he wasn't imagining things.

"Yeah," she replied before walking off.

"Wait!" He exclaimed.

She seemed to ignore him as she walked on.

The male let out a sigh, catching up to her quickly. The walk to the med room was silent, and Raira had eventually closed her eyes.

Whispers from all kinds of people around them rose.

"Why is Kid walking with her?"  
"Yuck! The creep is back!"

As much as Raira wanted to beat them to pulp, she only frowned and walked on forward.

Another dark haired boy stuck his foot from in front of her to trip her. He laughed as she almost tripped, but regained her balance. Raira frowned. The people around her were such nasty little things.

She slowly moved closer to Kid, not wanting to feel as insecure as she was now.

Kid noticed this a frowned, glaring at the people around him. Once everyone noticed this, they all backed away from them quietly, their chatter stopping dead. He narrowed his eyes for a moment before rushing on ahead in a fast pace.

Raira shot him a thoughtful look. He had made everyone in the hallway become silent. What was this person? Who was he? Was this boy some kind of.. important person? She shooed away her thoughts before rushing on along with him.

* * *

The sound a of a door opening and closing seemed to echo through the room, catching the attention of the many people there.

"Oi! Welcome back." Soul smirked at them, his arms crossed behind his head as an attempt to rest his head onto something.

The rest welcomed them warmly as well, though Raira seemed uncomfortable with having to be around them.

Stein rose an eyebrow, "Welcome back, Kid and _Raira. _I can call you that, right?"

The young Versailles nodded, her eyes shut.

The mad-scientist smiled, "Now, if you would please, seat yourself in one of the chairs around you, we need to begin the test."

"What test?" Black Star asked, eying Stein in a curious fashion.

"That's," Dr. Stein smiled, "none of your business."

"Whaaat? Why can't I know?" Black Star whined, feeling mistrust.

Raira sat herself on the bed, plugging her ears to prevent any noises from coming in, though it barely seemed to work. She let out a sigh. She wanted to get this over with. Stupid, weak body of hers.

Everyone other than Black Star quiet down to watch the scene unfolding in front of them.

"If you would all, please leave-!" Stein began, only to be cut off by Raira.

"No, it's fine. I'm sure they're curious, and Lord Death told me that I'd have to hang out with the girl... Maka Albarn, was it?" She smirked at Maka, who gaped at her in question. "I want them to know what I am... and if they don't figure out from this, then they'll figure out next time."

The doctor blinked twice at her before nodding, "But if there is any damage to the students, you know very well of what would happen."

"Yes, I know."

"Now," Stein ignored any other complaints and inwardly thanked Tsubaki for trying to make him shut his mouth, "on with you." He took out a medium sized needle and cleaned it with a piece of white cloth. He set it down beside some sort of purple liquid. "I hope you know that this will hurt a lot," he frowned before smiling in a reassuring way, "but don't worry! The pain should be over by the time you count to ten."

She smiled, her eyes shut, "I know, I've done this before... and ten, huh?" She laid herself down on the bed, "You guys must be really desperate to _wake me up..." _she collected herself and stuck a hand out.

Stein looked at her hand in question before answering her, "Yes, we are desperate. I'm very sorry, Raira, but we need to do this so that you can awaken fully. And who knows, maybe you can use your powers to their full potential."

She ignored him, "Give me the needle and sedative. I can do this myself," she croaked.

The mad-man stared at her, contemplating her words before willingly giving her the liquid. "I won't give you the sedative, because I'm not sure if you can handle yourself yet..."

Raira nodded, "I understand. Well then," she groaned as she plunged the needle into her neck, pushing on the plunger top as the purple liquid became less visible through the barrel, knowing which vein she was looking for, "it's time to commence the project..."

Maka's eyes widened. She felt something tug at her heart the moment after Raira plunged it into her neck, and it wasn't a good feeling. It was a terrible feeling. A very, very, horrid and _scary _feeling. She watched in shock as the girl's indigo colored soul shrunk as Raira fell limp onto the bed, feigning death. Suddenly, all at once, her soul grew larger and larger to the point where Stein had to back away from the bed she was on. Her soul was causing waves of air to rush past them in a high speed, though none of the objects and items around them seemed to be effected.

"W-What the hell!?" Soul exclaimed in surprise.

"What is this..? Gah!" Tsubaki lost her footing and fell to the floor.

"Tsubaki!" Black Star shouted, though the wind seemed to drown it out.

Kid was about to say something until a soft, sweet scent emitted from nowhere. He froze. What on earth was this smell? It was making his mind go crazy! It smelled alluring, and it was slowly starting to seep into his mind and make him lose control of himself.

"Alright, that's enough!" Stein hissed, taking the needle with the sedative in it before walking to Raira's body, only to be cut off by a wave of strong wind. The wind whipped him backwards, the sedative slipping out of his hands in process. "Damn it!" He cursed, trying to reach for the sedative. The wind made him question how the objects weren't flying around everywhere. Was this what they called... the _soul's _current?

As he was trying to reach for it, the body on the bed sat up. The girl rubbed her eyes, opening them.

As one of the many people in the room tried to desperately peer into her eyes, they couldn't help but notice a hazy mist was formed around her eyes.

The dark, purplish blue haired girl stood up from her bed and walked towards the doctor.

Stein blinked. Was the project... turning into a failure? Today, he had made sure that the beginning and end of the small but large project would end. The project to determine whether she would turn out to become like her mother or not. He almost gasped when he realized that her soul was slowly attaining dark, bat-like wings.

Raira smiled at the doctor, her soul trailing her where ever she went as what seemed to be something of a thick, liquid substance flew from her body, ascending into the air like gravity was reversed. She walked past the doctor, taking the sedative in her hand before plunging it into the area where she had plunged the other needle into.

The moment she pressed onto the plunger top, the waves disappeared, and her soul shrunk back into it's original, medium size, the wings from her soul dissipating.

"See," she closed her eyes, smiling, "you really should've handed me the sedative." With that, she fell back and fell into a short slumber, the sedative hitting her hard.

Stein smiled wickedly, proud of himself. The project was a success; now they'd only have to wait for her to get into a fight to test her skills. And now, for the students...

* * *

Maka watched the sleeping girl's body rise up and down slowly in rhythm with her breathing. She then turned her attention to Stein, who was sitting on his stitched up chair with a smile comparable to a child who has received his equal attention. "Teacher," she began, seeing if she had caught his attention. Once she noticed she did, she frowned, pointing at Raira, "What was that?"

"That," Stein sighed, spinning his chair from happiness, "was her soul."

"Yes, I know... but why did it look so... _obscure?_" Maka slowly asked, not sure if she had used the right word or not.

"Yes, she seemed to have a somehow... familiar presence." Kid agreed.

"No," Maka's frown deepened, "that's not what I mean. I mean... that her soul was... _warped._ I-I don't know how to explain it-!"

"Well, she isn't human like the rest of you, so of course she'd have a different soul compared to the rest of yours." Stein sighed.

"Not human? What the hell are you talking about?" Soul snapped back at him.

Everyone looked at each other in question.

"She isn't human. I'm surprised you all didn't figure out sooner." Stein firmly stated. "She'll have to tell you later herself. Now," he looked at the time, "she should be awake _any second _now."

"Already am." Raira responded, shock coursing through the minds of people around her.

"Whoa! That scared me..." Black Star exclaimed, scratching the back of his head.

Raira shot up, her eyes still closed. She turned her head to Stein, "Success, or not?"

Stein smiled, "Success. You may now proceed to make your way to the Death Room."

Raira took her hands and took the white blankets off her, "Alright," she cynically responded. She stood up and walked out the door.

"Ooh, can we come?" Black Star grinned.

Stein looked at Raira.

Raira paused at the door before nodding, "Yeah, sure." She turned to her left and walked.

"Umm," Tsubaki rushed to the door, jutting her finger out to the right side, "you're going the wrong way..."

Raira felt her face turn red. She immediately twisted around and quickly ambled through the hall, the gang behind her, watching her frustrated movements. "T-Thanks..." She turned to Tsubaki and thanked her for a brief moment before rushing onwards.

"No problem!" Tsubaki smiled warmly at her.

Kid eyed the asymmetrical lady with curiosity. What really _was _she? He'd have to find out by asking his father, wouldn't he...

* * *

Death turned around to watch the visitors walk through the _torii _gates. He inwardly grinned at them, "Hey, hiya, hello!" He greeted them as they walked closer to him.

"Hello," Raira bowed respectfully as her caretaker had told her to. He was _Death _after all. You _had _to show him absolute respect.

"Father," Kid kept his mouth at a thin line as the others greeted his father.

"Hey, Kiddo! Interested in the new girl, now aren't we?" The cloaked man teased.

"Not interested in her looks, that's for sure," he felt her anger directed towards him, "but yes, I am interested at looking into her information as long as she doesn't mind."

"Yeah, what is she?" Soul opened a lazy eye.

Death ignored them, "Hello, Miss Raira Vesper Versailles, was it? And your weapon is where? You look almost exactly like your mother! Now only, if you would open your eyes..."

Raira willingly opened her eyes to look at Death, her eyes shining brightly. "My weapon is _not present _currently, but when she is here, I will come back."

Death nodded in approval.

Black Star came closer to her and look at her in the eyes. She stared back at him. Black Star let out an inhuman noise before shriveling up into a ball away from her. The rest, other than Kid (who knew why he was acting like this), immediately went to aid him.

"Are you alright, Black Star?" Soul queried, eying his scared form.

"S-She..!" He couldn't finish his sentence.

Death almost froze at the sight of her left eye. "That's _definitely _not your mother's. Your father's perhaps?"

"Not at all," she coolly responded, adjusting to the light in the room, "my mother's apparently."

Death relaxed, "Oh! I almost forgot about her when she used her all into things. Sorry about that," he apologized.

"I don't mind."

"I'm Death, as you should know, and well... your mother- who I guess still has an obsession with Japanese things and names- was an acquaintance of mine." He slowly said.

Raira rose an eyebrow, ignoring the peoples annoying stares behind her, "Don't tell me she did _that _with you too?"

"N-No!" He chuckled, "Of course not!"

Kid flinched. Was her mother... a whore?

"Good," she hummed, stretching her arms out, her voice slowly turning into a sweet, almost high-pitched voice as she yawned. She beamed up at Death, "I don't want to feel awkward anymore. Here, let me properly introduce myself!" She somewhat cheerfully said.

She bowed to him, "I'm Raira Versailles, the daughter of Lust."

Kid froze. "What!?" He jumped back at her announcement.

Raira, who was startled by his sudden shout, jumped back as well, glaring at him harshly, "Excuse you!"

"Y-You're the daughter of Lust..!?" Kid cried, his face scrunching. "But you don't even look _attractive!"_

"Wow there, young sir," Raira twitched, "I am very unappealing, but never did I give a single _crap." _

"Now, Kiddo, don't be so mean to her," Death chuckled when Raira stuck her tongue out, "you and Maka are going have to deal with her for the next few years. You," he lightly pushed Raira forwards, urging her closer to Kid, "will have to help her around the school and missions."

"What!?" They both exclaimed.

"I don't need this... little _nasty thing _clinging onto me! I am capable of doing things myself!" Raira protested.

"You are _much _like your mother, Flodessa Asmodeus." Death nodded.

"B-But-!"

"Now, now, you two get along. You may now leave."

Angrily, Raira turned her back to him and stomped off, her eyes wide open as she glared at the gang piled up near Black Star. They froze up.

"Man, she's scary when she's mad..." Soul let out a sigh.

Before Kid could leave with her, Death stopped him. "Now, Kiddo. You just might want to be careful with your words. She is a daughter of a Succubus, and if you maybe looked at her more carefully, you could tell. If she were to become an adult or use her Soul Resonance form, then I assure you that you will think _wrong, _alright Kid?"

Kid shrugged his father off with a smirk, "With that attitude of hers and asymmetry, I doubt I will _fall _for her."

Death sighed, watching his son walk off. "That's just a warning, Kiddo. Wait for it... just wait for it..." he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

**Btw, Raira has no connection to the Succubus in the book of Eibon, other than the fact that she is also a Succubus.  
Thanks for reading~  
Review please c: **


End file.
